Under the Moonlight
by LovelyJuJu
Summary: Itachi's way of saying "Happy Halloween" to Sakura.


Pein was in his studies when he heard a sudden knock on his door.

"Come in." The door opened, he didn't look up, but he knew who it was.

"Yes, My dear?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Leader-sama, I have a question." He looked up toward her.

"What is it?"

"Why haven't we ever celebrated Halloween?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Halloween…?" Sakura nodded.

"Well, Do you want to celebrate it?" Pein asked her. Sakura laughed.

"That's why I asked you." Pein chuckled slightly.

"Okay, Fine. But I don't want to dress up." Sakura smirked.

"Please!" Sakura begged. He sighed.

"No, Sakura. You can celebrate it, but I don't want to dress up." Sakura glared at him.

"I'll cry." She threatened. He glared at her.

"You wouldn't." She smirked.

"I've cried before." He sighed.

"Please, Sakura. You know I don't like it when you cry." She scoffed.

"Then please dress up!" There was a moment of silence.

"Fine, but I get to pick." She squealed happily.

"You're the werewolf!" She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why me?" She tilted her head to the side.

"You don't want to?"

"I guess, it's fine…"

"Great!" She was about to walk out when he called to her.

"Sakura." She whipped around.

"Yeah?" She asked. He smirked.

"Don't go over the top." He said. She sighed heavily.

"Fine…" She muttered. He chuckled and went back to his paper work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was so much to do, Decorations, Food, Costumes, Games. She didn't even know what she is for Halloween. She sighed.

"This is hard…" She whispered slightly. She felt someone wrap an arm around her shoulder, She gasped slightly at the contact, but relaxed slightly when she knew who it was.

"What's hard, hmmm?" Deidara whispered. She chuckled.

"Halloween." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" He held back a laugh.

"Go ahead, Laugh." He chuckled slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not funny." He chuckled again.

"Why are you doing all of…" He looked around the room and chuckled again "This" He said. She smiled.

"I asked Leader-sama and he said I could." She said. He smirked.

"Does he get to wear a costume?" He teased. She smiled.

"Yes! Of course! Everyone will!" His eyes widened.

"W-what…?" She smirked.

"Hmph, You heard me. EVERYONE has to wear a costume." She said, emphasizing the word 'everyone'.

"What am I?"

"You're going to be monkey." He tore away from her and took a step back.

"No, I do not look like a monkey." She rolled her eyes.

"It's a costume, not that you look like one." He glared at her.

"Still, no way." She smirked.

"I'll cry." He glared harder.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Her eyes started water. He started to panic.

"Okay, okay. I'll be… a monkey…" He said. She giggled and tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you Deidara-nii!" She said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and held her.

"You're welcome, hime." She got off of him and gave him her hand.

"Now, I need your help with the fireworks." She said. He smirked.

"I can do that."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything was ready. She worked hard on everyone's costume, the food, decorations, and her own costume. She was very excited for everyone to see the room. She looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot, I need to get ready now!" She hurried to her room and prepared for Halloween night.

Later that night, everyone was in the room, besides Sakura, but they were very impressed with the decorations and how much effort she put into it. Of course, they offered to help, but she declined. They think she's getting it from one of them. All the decorations seemed to be the colors of Black and Orange. It wasn't their color, but to them, It did look scary. Kisame was drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"Kisame-senpai!" Tobi cried out "You shouldn't be drinking so much!" Kisame scoffed.

"I can drink as much as I want." He said.

"Tobi, leave Kisame alone, yeah." Deidara said. He was having some trouble walking in his monkey costume.

"Tobi likes Deidara's costume!" Tobi said. Deidara didn't say anything.

"Where is Sakura?" Kakuzu asked. Deidara chuckled.

"What are you suppose to be, yeah?' Deidara said.

"Sakura chose my costume. I'm suppose to be a puppet. I think." Kakuzu said.

"Where the hell is she?" Hidan said. They were all waiting for her to arrive so they could start. She said to start without her, but she's a part of the Akatsuki, they couldn't do that.

"And what are you trying to be?" Hidan smiled slightly.

"I'm a ghost." They all chuckled.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Hidan said, glaring at them.

"You don't look like a ghost, yeah." Deidara said.

"I'm my own ghost. It's different from normal ghosts." They all chuckled again.

"Hey, leader-sama!" Deidara called to him. He was talking to Zetsu.

"Yes, Deidara?"

"What are you suppose to be, yeah?" He asked.

"Sakura said I'm suppose to be a Werewolf," Tobi came in.

"Tobi likes Zetsu's costume. He thinks it's very scary!" Zetsu glared at him.

"I'm not wearing a costume. I didn't want to dress-up." Zetsu said. Tobi gulped and ran off.

"Where's Itachi?" Zetsu asked. Deidara shrugged.

"I haven't seen him all day today." He said. Pein smirked.

"He's with Sakura right now."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was done with her costume finally.

"Itachi-nii! I'm done!" She called out to him, who was putting his own costume.

"I'll look at it as soon as I'm finished." He said. She sighed and sat on her bed. She couldn't wait for this party to start, but she also didn't want it to end. Itachi came out, in his very handsome costume. A vampire. And she was the vampire princess.

"Itachi…" She whispered softly. So amazed by how the costume came out. Itachi smirked.

"It's not polite to stare, Sakura-hime." He said, kissing her hand as if she was a real princess. She blushed.

"You look amazing." He smiled slightly.

"As do you." He said. She blushed again.

"We should get going now, I don't want to keep them waiting." He said, taking her head and leading her toward the party. Once they got there, everyone was thrilled that Sakura had finally arrived. The party got started, finally.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" They all heard Tobi yell from the corridors as he was being chased from Kisame because he took all of his sake and Hidan was pretty upset too, so he joined in.

"Itachi," Sakura called to him when they were alone outside. He came up to her.

"What's wrong?" His voice full of worry and concern. She chuckled.

"I just want to know something." He raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" She paused for a minute and he waited for her reply.

"How do you feel about…me?" She asked. There was no emotion on his face. She lost all hope.

'_I knew it, he doesn't love me!'_ She thought

'**Don't be stupid, he's probably just thinking!'** Her inner thought. She tried to believe her, but it seemed endless when he didn't answer.

"You know, You don't have to give me an answer. I just thought I'd ask…" She said, walking away. But she felt strong arms wrap around her waist .

"Happy Halloween, Sakura-hime." He said, pulling her chin toward him and kissing her under the moonlight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Happy Halloween!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
